makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Liddell Mathers
Samuel Liddell Mathers (サミュエル・リドル・メイザース Samyueru Ridoru Meizāsu) is a teacher at Stratford school, and a former member of Hand of God. He offers to teach William Twining and Isaac Morton magic. It's later revealed that he's one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, most possibly the Red Rider, who represents War.Pillar 84 Appearance Mathers has curly hair, split in the middle, that reaches just past his shoulders and is tied back in a low ponytail. He has a hight forehead and somewhat narrow eyes, framed with thick, dark lashes. Mathers is fairly tall and slender. Personality He's very knowledgable, seems rather playfull, and a lot about him and his motivations is still shrouded in mystery. He wants to strengthen the human race, which was always intimidated by Heaven and Hell.Pillar 36, pg 9 He is very knowledgeable, and knows a lot more about Heaven and Hell than an ordinary human should. He offers himsel to teach William magic and appears to have grown fond of him and Isaac as well, and is invested in getting William stronger. History Mathers was born in London and became a member of the Hand of God were he was an exorcist, and then a Latin teacher in William's school (Stratford).Pillar 55, pg 21 After leaving the Hand of God, he proclaimed himself the "Count of Glenstrae".Pillar 30 Not long after, he appeared before William, offering to teach him magic. He left when William told him he'd think about his offer, but not before seemingly effortlessly breaking a barrier that surrounded the estate. He is then seen in Stratford as a Latin teacher, where he starts teaching William and Isaac magic. When the war is over and William graduates from Stratford, Mathers also leaves the school and gives Isaac permission to use his name as a pseudonym, due to the fact that Mathers was not his real name and he would use a new one soon.Pillar 95 Isaac says that was the last time him or William ever saw Mathers again, but he also mentions he may have encountered him during the World War I.Pillar 95 Isaac's Undercover Section Mathers Real name: Samuel Liddell Mathers. Founder of Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, a secret society for modern Western ceremonial magic. Calls himself for Count of Glenstrae. By joining the Freemason, he researched occultism on full-scale. He also joined Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia, where he met Westcott and Woodman. These three established the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Later on he translated and edited the grimoire "Key of Solomon” to english.He excelled at art of war along with occultism. His hobbies is chess, boxing and fencing. Isaac: Woooow♥ How can you enter the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn!? Mathers: Hm. See the advertisement for the bulletin Lucifer, and give a contact maybe. I mostly invite the guests in British Museum. Isaac: Eh? No decoding some secret note, to reach it? Mathers: No. Isaac: The headquarters being at the end of a underground labyrinth? Mathers: No. But that’s club activities… Note: Early days of Golden Dawn was more like club for those interested in occult. http://radiant-featherball.tumblr.com/post/103550707059/i-appreciate-any-corrections-or-suggestions Trivia *He's likely based on Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, a British occultist. Quotes *"The categorisation of Angels as Good and Demons as Evil has no basis. They are neither Good nor Evil. They simply use their own abilities in a fight for territory in this land."Pillar 31, pg 10,11 *"It magic is neither fairness, impartiality nor justice."Pillar 34, pg 7 *"Wisely, and slow; they stumble that run fast."Pillar 34, pg 10 *"I want to strengthen the Human Race, which has been intimidated by Heaven and Hell since Time began."Pillar 36, pg 9 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Manga Category:Isaac's Undercover Section Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse